Problem: The pizza store is having a $5\%$ off sale on all of its pizzas. If the pizza you want regularly costs $\$13$, how much would you save with the discount?
Answer: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $5\%$ $\times$ $$13$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{5}{100}$ which is also equal to $5 \div 100$ $5 \div 100 = 0.05$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.05$ $\times$ $$13$ = $$0.65$ You would save $$0.65$ because of the discount.